Back In Action
by Luckybrat452-494
Summary: Dean's daughters are back to their old house after "being shipped off to boot camp"Will things be different or just the same as always?
1. Background

**Back in Action**

**Chapter 1:**

**Summery:** A crossover between Dark Angel and Supernatural. Alec a.k.a. Dean's kids are back to their old neighborhood after being gone for 4 years. Also Max never left Manticore. Co written with **Luckybrat452-494**

**Prolog/Background information:** At 16 Max, and Alec went on a mission when Max unexpectedly went into heat. Alec's DNA was taken from John and Mary Winchester, 4 years after Alec was "made" John and Mary had Sam the "normal way". They knew they had a son, although they never met him they thought of him as "Dean". When he was 20 years old and on a mission to find the DNA donors to make sure they aren't talking, he met John. Who immediately knew who he is. They got to talking and John explained that if he had grown up with them he would have had a name and not just a number, his name would have been Dean. After listening he told John he already had a name "it's Alec. And I don't want anything to do with you."

**Coming Home**

The year is 2021 after the destruction of Manticore Dean; Sam (Alec finally took up the name and started doing things with Sam), and Kiyla and Kayla were in Main packing up there house to move back to Seattle, Washington. The twins after a much-needed "make over" were blonde, skinny, tall, without their braces, and straight hair. When they were in school and not hunting they dressed in black Ac/Dc, Metallic tank-tops, ripped jeans or mini skirts, black leather jackets, and healed boots without the rubber on the heal so they click when you walk. However when they were hunting they wore black from head to toe.

Their designations were Kiyla (the oldest by 4 minutes) is X5-659, and Kayla is X5-660. The down side to them being X-series and descendents from X5's is they inherited the heat and shakes. Although Kayla is younger she is taller by around 2 inches. They have there mothers darkish skin color and the wave pattern of her hair, but there fathers eyes.


	2. Invitation

**Chapter 1: Christmas, New Years**

"It's been 6 months" Dean was giving one of his many friendship lectures to Kiyla and Kayla.

"Well I'm sorry daddy but people just don't like us." Kay said.

"Yeah when people found out who we were its like we have some contagious disease." Kiy added.

Sam stood there listing to the lecture. The Twins had a point. They gave off an ora that no one really liked to be near.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be" Kiy stood up and walked toward the door. She grabbed the key to her car off the table near the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Dean stopped her.

"Back to school I'm in tech for the play. And tonight is a very important practice." Kiy shot back.

"Yeah I have to go to daddy love ya bye!" Kay was out the door faster then the blink of an eye.

"I hate being a father." Dean said that just about every day that The Twins were sixteen.

**In the car**

"I hate how dad thinks its our fault we don't have friends."

"Were teens its not easy on him either!"

"Whatever!" Kiy rolled her eyes as she often did to mark the end of a conversation.

When they arrived at school the kids were waiting outside.

"Kiyla, Hey what's up?"

Kiy turned to see Jesse waving, she walked over to him.

"Hey Jesse, not much what's up with you?"

"Not much, but um..., I was wondering What are you doing for New years?"

"UM... I don't know, Kay what are we doing for New Years?"

"Nothing I think. Dad and Uncle Sammy have to work." Kay walked toward her sister.

"There you have it, Big fat nothing! Why?" Kiy and Kay both looked back towards the car like someone was going to take it if they didn't watch cheerfully.

"UM... My mom's letting have a party this year and I um wanted to know if you would come and Kayla of cores."

"I think we mite be able to. But I'll have to check, and let you know tomorrow? Sound cool?"

"Wicked Cool!" Jesse smiled.

**The next day**

"Hey, Jesse! My dad said it was 'check' I'm thinking that means we can go to your party." Kiy was containing her laughter.

"Cool, there's going to be a live DJ and a Keg." Jesse looked really happy.

"Drinking, but no drugs right?" Kay asked.

"If anyone has drugs there out, so don't bring any ok!" Jesse pointed his finger at the Twins.

Ok so what you think good hu, hu? Sorry it's late. R and R Please'es And Thank ou. (AN: Meaning Please and Thank You in 4 Year Old.)


	3. The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party.**

Kayla and Kiyla pull up to the gated drive-way of the biggest house in Seattle, Jesse's house. They waited for the gate to open, no one standing outside recognized them. They locked everything down and took off toward the house. Jesse stood in the doorway in swim trunks and no shirt. Kay reached over and quickly shut Kiy mouth.

"Hi Jesse! Sorry 'bout my sister but she never seen a half-naked guy." Kayla smiled.

"Your sister's forgiven. I'm glad you came Kay, it cool if I call you Kay right?"

"Its fine" Kay nodded.

"Cool. Listen there's a guy I want you to meet." Jesse walked in the house. Kay followed taking off her jacket.

"Well I'm going to go check out the rest of the party. See you later sis." Kiyla ran off.

"Don't forget curfew!" Kay yelled at Kiy.

"Kay? O My God! It is you. How are you? I haven't seen you in for ever!"

"Liz? OMFG! How are you?" Kay sounded preppy.

"I'm good. What's with all the dark clothing? And your braces are off, look at your hair its so cool!" Liz was so random.

"I'm a child of the night you know that. I know omg you should see Kiy she looks AMAZING!" Kay tried to pass Liz off to her sister.

"Where is she? I haven't seen her yet." Liz looked around.

"I think she's dancing."

"O on the dance floor. I'll go find her. Bye see you later."

"Bye." Kay waved. "God I hate her." once she was out of sight.

**On the dance floor**

Kiyla was watching the other kids have fun, Jesse walked up to her.

"Why arnt you out there with them?"

"There's like 4 people I know here. It's a little lonely." Kiy stared at her feet.

"Well hang with me. You'll meet lots of people."

"Yeah but they only know me as a freak with a tat."

"But don't you have one?"

"No." Kiy turned and flipped her hair to show him her neck, it had been covered.

"I could have sworn that you had one. Anyway will you dance with me?" Jesse asked looking kind of shy.

Kiy smiled and took Jesse's hand.

"Hey is that chick you wanted to introduce me to here yet?" Jeremy nodded toward the dance floor.

"Yeah, do you remember the Winchester's?" Jesse and Kiyla were standing at the bar.

"Yea why?"

"Cuz' it Kayla that you need to meet."

"She's back? I thought the Winchester's were in military school."

"I don't like being talked about you know"

"Kiyla Marie Winchester, Holy Shit you look like a goddess."

"Thanks I think." Kiyla laughed as Kayla walked up.

Kayla walked up and slipped her arm in Jeremy's.

"Lets go dance." She smiled Wickedly at her sister.


End file.
